Rupture déclencheuse
by Ichigo Panda-chan
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse de Draco mais n'a pas asser confiance pour le lui avouer...


Seconde version de cette histoire,la première étant-à cause d'une fausse manipulation-bourrée de fautes!J'espère qu'il n'en sera pas de même cette fois-ci!!!!J'ai encore un peu de mal avec le fonctionnement du site! T_T

* * *

Hermione arriva contrariée dans la grande salle et pris place en face d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le Survivant en levant ses yeux couleur de jade de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui racontait une fois de plus comment Harry avait battu Voldemort l'année passée.

-Ron a rompu, figure-toi! lança celle-ci.

Bien que Ron et Hermione sortait ensemble depuis deux ans, Harry ne fut pas étonné par la nouvelle. Tout le monde savait qu'Hermione était amoureuse de Malfoy. C'était même Ron qui en avait parler a Lavande. Grave erreur du roux. Tout Poudlard avait été très vite au courant et le serpentard qui n'avait visiblement aucune compassion, s'était empressé, juste pour rire, de demander a la jeune fille si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. Ca avait beaucoup fait rire Pansy a l'époque. Malheureusement, Hermione avait déprimée deux longues semaine. Ron, qui culpabilisait, avait pris son courage a deux mains et avoué ses sentiments a son amie. Comme elle n'avait plus rien a perdre, celle-ci avait accepté. Vu les circonstances, l'ami du couple trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais craignant une dispute , il n'avait pas donné son avis. De plus, comme Ron et Hermione semblait heureux comme ça, le survivant avait tout simplement jugé que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Harry lança un regard a la table des serpentards. Draco Malfoy semblait s'ennuyer ferme tandis que Pansy Parkinson gloussait bruyamment.

-Pitié, épargne moi ça, Harry! Je sais très bien ce que tu as toujours pensé a propos de tout ça! S'exclama Hermione, ayant vu ou son ami regardait.

-Pourquoi Ron a décidé de rompre? Demanda le jeune homme préférant éviter de froisser la jolie gryffondor en évoquant Malfoy.

Hermione s'empourpra.

-Il pense que je suis toujours amoureuse de Malfoy, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry se demanda si il allait oser poser la question, finalement il se lança.

-Et c'est vrai?

-Il avec Pansy de toute façon, et c'est un serpentard, répondit Hermione en évitant de croiser le regard de Harry. C'est ton pire ennemi, et puis il me déteste…

-Ce n'est pas mon pire ennemi, disons qu'on est en froid, lui et moi, rectifia Harry. Mais Ron le savait déjà, ça, non?

-Harry, je ne suis pl…

-Pitié, épargne-moi ça, Hermione!, ironisa Harry.

La demoiselle fronça des sourcils mais ne répliqua pas.

-Il a juste dit qu'il en avait marre d'essayer de me faire oublier cette fouine de Malfoy, expliqua-t-elle.

-Vous allez rester amis?, demanda Ginny en arrivant.

-Tu es déjà au courant?

-Lavande vous a entendu, expliqua la rouquine en s'asseyant a côté de Harry. Elle avait l'air ravie et s'est empressée de le raconter a tout le monde.

Harry embrassa sa petite amie. Hermione semblait furieuse.

-Je vais a la bibliothèque!, annonça cette dernière en se levant d'un bond.

Ron pris sa place. Il était rouge jusqu'au oreilles.

-Il fallait bien que je lui dise non? Puis elle est d'accord pour qu'on reste amis, se justifia-t-il.

Hermione avait réaliser qu'il lui manquait son livre de potions.

_Ca ne te ressembles pourtant pas!_ , se réprimanda-t-elle dans sa tête sur le chemin de sa tour. C'est alors qu'elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et se retrouva au sol.

-Granger, fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, je vois que tu sais enfin où est ta place.

-La ferme, Malfoy, lança Harry derrière la jeune fille qui se releva complètement écarlate.

-Ne te mêles pas de ça, Potter , c'est entre moi et Granger. Encore tu serait son petit ami…tiens, d'ailleurs, je ne vois aucune tignasse rousse a l'horizon, où est passé Weasley? Il est parti se construire une maison digne de ce nom?

-On a rompu, marmonna Hermione en évitant de croiser le regard qui hantait ses pensées.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublier, s'exclama-t-il. Quel dommage, un si joli couple, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, provoquant les rires de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami.

-Dégage, sale fouine!, répliqua Harry.

-On se revoit en cours de potions, s'exclama le blond en leur passant devant, un sourire de victoire sur le visage.

-Hermione!, se fâcha Harry. Depuis quand tu te laisses faire par Malfoy?!

Hermione posa la tête contre l'épaule d'Harry. Elle avait l'impression, comme a chaque altercation avec Draco, que son cœur allait exploser.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. Ron a raison! Pourquoi on est incapables de s'entendre?Pourquoi je me suis voilé la face tout ce temps avec Ron?

-Parce que bien que ce mec soit un enfoiré, tu es amoureuse de lui. Mais je vais tout faire pour t'aider ,c'est promis, rassura Harry.

Ils se rendirent au cours de avait lamentablement raté la sienne s'empressa de sortir de cours;pour mettre fin au reflections de Rogue.

-Hé,Hermione!Attends nous! se plaignit Ron.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre,toi,répliqua-t-elle,amère.

-Hermione,tu es désagréable,là,fit remarquer Harry.

-Vous etes contre Dray la semaine prochaine,au quidditch,non?

Ron éclata de rire,et Harry avait du mal a ne pas en faire de même.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle?,s'enerva Hermione.

-Rien,c'est juste que tu viens d'appeler l'autre fouine "Dray".

-Qu..quoi?N'importe quoi!!!Je...j'ai pas fait ça!!!!Harry,dit quelque chose!!!!

-Désolé,Hermione,mais tu l'as vraiment dit.T'as vraiment appeler Malfoy "Dray"

-C'est...je vais aller a la bibliothèque,et trouver un moyen pour...je sais pas...m'enlever ce "truc"!dit-elle en partant dans la direction opposée.

Bien entendu,elle ne trouva rien a la bibliothèque, pourtant elle y resta vraiment très tard.

-Hermione...

-Oui,Dray?

-Tu sais,je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime,Draco...

-Hermione!Réveilles-toi!

Hermione leva la tête l'air endormi de la pile de bouquins qui se tenait devant elle.

-Je me suis endormie,expliqua-t-elle.

-Ouais,je sais, tu parles dans ton sommeil tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-J'en ai marre,Harry...cette journée a été un enfer!Et lui,il se pavane toujours au bras de Parkinson...et toute l'école parle sur mon dos!!!

-Allons,Hermione...ça va aller..ils se lasserons vite...

Une semaine plus tard,toute l'école se dirigeait vers le stade de quidditch pour le match entre les serpentards et les bouscula Hermione.

-Euh,pardon,s'excusa-t-il.

Hermione resta stupé venait-il de s'excuser?Elle n'avait pas rêver?Il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

-Euh...bonne chance pour ton match! lança-t-elle spontanement.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais?,_pensa-t-elle.

-Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça,Granger.Déjà parce que je suis un Malfoy,donc je n'ai pas besoin de chance,et en plus,je suis contre tes amis.

Hermione resta plantée au milieu du couloir,regardant le blond s'éloigner.

Le match se déroulait plutot avait l'avantage.

-Malfoy!Attention!cria soudain l'un des batteur de serpentards.

Draco eut a peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit un cognard de plein fouet,tandis qu'Harry venait d'attraper le vif d'or,faisant gagner son é avait chuter et était étendu sur la pelouse du stade.

Hermione quitta le stade et s'éloigna discrè savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se précipiter sur lui,pour voir si il allait lui brisai le coeur mais si elle restait,elle savait que tout le monde la verrait pleurer,et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Trois jours plus tard, Blaise s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor.

-Granger,je peux te parler?Dehors?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?demanda-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu va aller voir Draco a l'infirmerie?

-C'est une blague?

-Tu sais il est vraiment mal en point...et...il aurait aimé te voir,expliqua le serpentard.

-Va embeter quelqu'un d'autre s'il te plait,je retourne finir mon petit déjeuner.

Blaise posa la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Votre histoire n'a pas été facile mais...il t'aime,et tu l'aimes non?

-Il m'aime?fit la gryffondor,peu n'ai aucune confiance en toi ou en lui.

-Hey,c'est Malfoy,tu t'attendais a quoi?Qu'il se mette a genoux une rose entre les dents pour te déclarer sa flamme?

Hermione resta perplexe.

-Il s'est excusé,avant le match,non?

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Comme il savait pas comment t'expliquer ses sentiments,il t'a poussée exprès pour pouvoir s' plus c'est toi qui l'a repoussé quand il t'a demandé.

-Mais il sort avec Pansy.

-Avec Pansy?Surement pas!C'est MA petite amie!,répliqua le tu iras voir Draco,évites d'enmener les deux bouf... tes amis avec toi.

Toute la journée,Hermione se demanda se qu'il convenait de si c'était encore une blague de ces saletés de serpentards?Mais si il l'aimait vraiment?.Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi avait tellement peur de souffrir a nouveau a cause de en même temps,les paroles de Blaise résonnait dans son esprit "de plus c'est toi qui l'a repoussé quand il t'a demandé".C'était si tout ce temps,par peur de souffrir,elle était passé a côté du bohneur?Et si elle avait fait souffrir Draco sans le vouloir autant qu'elle avait souffert?.Mais Hermione savait que les serpentards était manipulateurs et rusé.Elle ne pouvait s'empecher de se méfier."D'où la complexité de ta situation",lui avait dit Harry,sans pour autant l'éclairer sur si oui ou non elle devait aller voir Malfoy a l' se sentait seule face a cette dé qu'elle fasse,ça allait changer sa vie...


End file.
